


Deep Silent Complete

by SimonBlackchill



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Burn Wounds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humanized, Hurt/Comfort, LegendaryShipping - Freeform, Other, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonBlackchill/pseuds/SimonBlackchill
Summary: This is a series of a few ficlets that I have written about Ho-Oh and Lugia. They are humanlike creatures who can turn into their "Pokémon selves" at will.In these chapters I explore what happened when Lugia's tower got hit by a meteor. Lugia disappears right after, and Ho-Oh, the resident of the Tin Tower, is left all alone. What he does after the incident is reckless.And then, he waits. He waits for an incredibly long time.Title is from a Nightwish song, "Deep Silent Complete".





	1. Strike and Revenge

The blue fire ball came from below and scorched his tail. He grunted and descended enough to look downwards, towards a red figure with wings that shone in the colours of rainbows, and a black cloud of soot and ashes around it.

“You…” Rayquaza whispered. Another flash of blue was shot at him. Ho-Oh was at least half a kilometer below him. “You can’t come any higher,” he muttered to himself, evaded another fire ball. The burn on his tail faded, the pain was barely noticeable.

 _Sacred Fire_ could do nothing to him. And that worried him the most.

He could not make anything of the screams, so through a thin layer of liquid water droplets he made a hundred meters’ descent.

“Ho-Oh, Lord of the Skies, the Undying Phoenix,” Rayquaza bellowed. His golden parts glistened like stars against the sky. During bright day, his background was dark blue, near black, so high he flew. “You finally awoke from the rubble.”

The flaps of the rainbow wings whirled the soot surrounding Ho-Oh around, made the darkness of his skin slowly morph back into the brown colour as the ashes fell off. Red eyes of a beast stared at Rayquaza, the whites of his eyes as white as ever against the burnt skin. Ho-Oh’s clothes also revealed skin, in places they shouldn’t have. Barely anything was completely covered. For who thought of a change of clothes after being reborn from the flames?

Something twisted in Rayquaza’s guts, stopped him from greeting his friend with a familiar grin. Something about Ho-Oh was different. Sure, he resurrected every now and then from a bonfire, but then he usually was naked, dressed up later in better clothes. He never walked to the flames in his gold, green and red garments.

He wouldn’t leave his temple either before the ashes would leave his face. And the ashes wouldn’t fall in flakes like that.

And he wouldn’t have clear stripes under his eyes, as if something had washed the soot away, something that would flow from his eyes.

“Were you in the tower?” Rayquaza whispered, unheard by the raging phoenix.

“You killed Lugia,” Ho-Oh screamed more in telepathy than in real life. His throat still had a long way to heal its burns. “You killed my beasts.”

“I am not responsible for meteors, my friend,” Rayquaza said and took a brave descent again. A blue flame grew between Ho-Oh’s black hands, casting a sinister light upon his slender face. The twist hold the sight had of Rayquaza tightened, he felt a lump grow in his throat.

_But I might be responsible for you._


	2. Silent and True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mindless attempt at revenge, Rayquaza has managed to calm down his friend Ho-Oh. At least from his violence.

The balance had been broken and the phoenix could not even stand. He knew Lugia had not died, he knew he had resurrected his beasts with the cost of his demise, but something he had lost in the rubbles.

Rayquaza’s heart beat did not have it, the way his fragile hands took care of Ho-Oh’s wounds did not soothe the pain of loss. Watching Rayquaza open a new package of clothes, feeling Rayquaza dress him up did nothing to him. The look of pure worry did not lead Ho-Oh’s thoughts anywhere.

Rayquaza was about to place a reassuring kiss on the sooty forehead, stopped when Ho-Oh finally spoke.

“Where could he have gone?”

The way Rayquaza held his breath for just a second too long strangled Ho-Oh, he pulled away from the embrace and looked into the yellow eyes. His cold authority did not endure with Rayquaza, it never had endured.

“Tell me.”

Lips parted, showed sharp teeth, let out words that cut into Ho-Oh deeper than any beast’s fangs.

“Where he came from.”


	3. Remind and Punish

"For somebody so eager to resurrect life, you sure do forget to appreciate your own." Xerneas’ stare was overpowering, as sharp as one of their four sharp blades.

The supreme Creator in their white cape stayed silent on the golden throne, counting their elemental plates.

"What do you mean by that." Ho-Oh did not bother to open his eyes as he spoke. His hands still shook and his ears rang with the inferno.

"Attacking Rayquaza? Nearly plunging to the ocean to search for Lugia? Your resurrections have made you arrogant, my feathered friend."

Ho-Oh’s claws dug into his palms. Nearly crushed the silver feather they encapsulated.


	4. Deep and Gone

Oceans opened before him and he knew he could never touch it. The foam upon the waters created swirls and shapes Ho-Oh loved to watch from high above, from the kingdom he guarded. The shapes never ceased to move, not even when the waves calmed. It was a panoramic show designed to be seen from above. The ocean appeared to Ho-Oh unlike to any other, he could even see the rainbow it reflected from the light his wings cast upon the dark surface of water.

But Ho-Oh could never touch it. He could never land on it and step on it, he could never knock on it and ask for it to open up for him. Nowhere in the seven continents would anyone come up with a way for the phoenix to descend down to the depths. And not for hundreds of years has Ho-Oh wanted anything else more than the soothing cold of water being scalded off of his burning wings, slowly defeating his will to burn and, eventually, defeating him.

If it meant seeing Him of course. Otherwise Ho-Oh would pass, continue searching. Continue his rounds around the world, continue his numerous returns to Seafoam Islands, fly then through Kanto’s Mt Silver only to come back to the ocean again.

The burnt ruins or the ten-storey landmark made of tin and silent bells interested him no more. What interested him were foam formations, reflections he thought he saw, memories he thought he’d misplaced, shapes he thought he’d forgotten.

But never did the reflection upon the waves indicate a blue figure larger than himself. Only rainbow hued wings that flapped back up, up so high he thought he would never return again.

But the ocean, unreachable to him, reached to him and pulled him back with the strength of the blue-sleeved arms. Strength of the hands that could whip up a storm with a wave, a storm that had not ceased in Ho-Oh’s breast since.


	5. Reunion and Joy

Ho-Oh’s jaw dropped open, ever so slightly, only to part his cherry lips enough to let a sigh escape. He folded his wings closer to his back again, brought his hands clutched to his chest, took a hold of the collar of his cape.

The bell chimed again. A footstep creaked the ceiling boards. The fight in the horizon ceased, either went away or sensed the presence of their guardian. The thunder that had raged, ceased, the flames that had burnt, vanished, and the hailstorm that had destroyed, calmed down.

”How long can one wait?” the deep voice asked, took another step closer. A mix of emotions raged within Ho-Oh’s chest, his wings ached and screamed for him to fly. His heart, it beat in the rhythm of a command to stay.

”An eternity,” Ho-Oh answered. He closed his eyes, heard fabric rustling behind him. He heard a deep breath being taken. He heard the first notes of a flute, then the rest, they formed a melancholy tune.

Ho-Oh swayed with the melody, he felt silver wings wrap around his chest, felt silver hair brush the skin of the back of his neck.

The melody was interrupted by a question.

”I saw you through the waves. Every time.”

Ho-Oh opened his eyes. With spreading of his wings, he pushed Lugia’s wings off, jumped forward, and flew above the roof enough to still see the silver-clad man that had stood behind him.

”How dare you disappear,” Ho-Oh said and flapped his wings, stronger than he’d needed to. ”And how dare you reappear, most of all.”

Lugia smiled, the smile creased his pale face and made the winged makeup of his eyes even more curvy. ”Your flames never go out, do they, Ho-Oh? Ever so feisty and, oh, heated up so easily.”

”How dare you!” Ho-Oh yelled, descended to stand on the last floor board that reached for the edge of the roof. ”If you saw me, how could you not come to me?”

Lugia placed the flute to a pocket inside of his cape, one of similar fashion to Ho-Oh’s – only blue and silver. His silver wings folded behind his back.

A rainbow-hued feather had been placed behind his pointy ear. A bell chimed still between his fingers. ”I was asleep.”

”Asleep!” said Ho-Oh.

”As energetic as feisty as you are, your counterpart is, unfortunately, not,” Lugia said. He placed his fingertips together, placed his chin between his fore- and middle fingers. His eyes closed, white eyelashes intermingled. A bright sparkle appeared, disappeared amongst them. Lugia was quick to wipe it out before Ho-Oh could determine what it’d been.

”The flames,” Ho-Oh whispered. ”I still could not tell what did it—”

”I know it was not you,” said Lugia. ”For you could never hurt me with that intensity.”

”I swear to Distortion World, I would do so right now.”

Lugia opened his eyes and shrugged. ”I wouldn’t leave without a fight.”

”Leave…” Ho-Oh whispered. The word strangled him. ”You _left_.”

Lugia took a step closer. Ho-Oh moved his wings, but did not use them.

”How long can one wait?”

Ho-Oh stumbled closer. Centuries of solitude crashed upon him like the roof had crashed upon his beasts and Lugia. They burned him like the structures of the tower that had dissolved him into ashes from which he’d been reborn, alone. The blue sleeves brushed the red and green, the pale hands held the much more slender vessel for an ageless soul.

”Centuries and forever.”


End file.
